Our Gift To You
by SpellboundMist
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Misao receives a gift from the past that she will treasure in her heart forever. For the ShinobiLove October Challenge.


**Our Gift To You**

Misao sat outside in her favorite tree, clad---for perhaps the last time---in her kunoichi outfit with its pink sash. Today was her wedding day. In a few minutes, somebody would come call her inside to begin the intricate process of getting her dressed and prettied up for the ceremonies. In a few hours, she'd be taking her vows at the temple with her fiancé. By the time evening came, she would be the wife of Shinomori Aoshi---it was a reality even brighter than the most cherished dream she'd had as a little girl.

But for now, she was still Makimachi Misao-chan, the one who ran around in ninja's clothes and climbed trees like a boy. Leaning back against the trunk, she sighed happily and listened to her heart's song of joy. She had never wanted anything more from life.

Her eyes were closing softly in the warm sunlight as a gentle breeze caressed her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt a presence all around her---a familiar presence she'd never thought she would feel again. The wind changed abruptly and a startled Misao tumbled down from her perch. She caught herself quickly, landing safely on her feet at the base of the tree.

"Misao…Misao-chan," the wind tugged on her braid. With a gasp, Misao whipped around to find herself face to face with none other than the long-dead Hannya. Materializing behind him were the other three---Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo. They all grinned good-naturedly at her shocked expression, exactly the way they always had all those years ago.

"Hannya-….kun?" Misao finally managed. Just as she had in her childhood, she _felt_ the smile behind the gruesome mask and the gentle eyes on her face. "What are you---I---All of you---"

"We've missed you so much, Misao-chan," Beshimi blurted out, "Finally, we are able to talk to you for real."

"What do you mean?" Misao's brow furrowed in thought, her mind trying to comprehend. "You're--dead, right? Are you ghosts? Spirits? How come I can see you so clearly?"

"The four of us have been watching over you ever since we were killed," Hannya's voice was still the same as she had remembered it. "We couldn't bear having to leave you behind."

"We asked to stay in this world," Shikijo rumbled, his usually fierce eyes softening for her, "So we could stay by your side. We are bodiless now, and if it weren't for you the loneliness would have consumed us."

"I don't understand," Misao whispered, fiddling with the end of her braid.

"It was hard, you see," Beshimi admitted. "Being back here around people we know, in our own home, without _really_ existing. Of course, we have accepted death in itself, but we just couldn't leave _you_ behind all alone."

"We were not permitted to show ourselves to anybody," Hyottoko mumbled, as if frightened. "That was the most difficult thing. If we let anybody see us they would be cursed."

"But then, how are you here?" Misao asked impatiently. "I can see you."

"There is one exception," Hannya told her gently, "If we choose to remain in the living world as spirits, we are given one chance to appear to a single person of our choice."

"And that's…me?" Misao concluded in awe.

"That's right," Beshimi grinned. "We made a promise to each other that we'd be strong and fight the loneliness and sorrow and darkness to stay here, by your side, until the time was right for you to see us."

"But why now?"

"You're getting married today, Misao-chan," Shikijo reminded her with a faintly proud expression. Misao blushed; she had completely forgotten, in the rush of events she was presently experiencing.

"We've been here long past our time, Misao, even as spirits," Hannya said sadly. "Each day that passes, it becomes harder and harder for us to cling to the fabric of this reality. But we promised---we swore---that we would wait until your wedding day."

"Today you'll become a married woman," Hyottoko boomed happily, "You'll have somebody to take care of you. Aoshi-sama has come a long way from when we left him; things will turn out well, I just know it."

After a moment of speechlessness, Misao burst into laughter that was mingled with tears. "I'm so sorry, you guys, so sorry."

"What for, Misao-chan?"

"For---taking so long," she giggled at the incredulity of it all. "If I'd known---oh, thank you so much!"

Hannya reached a hand out to wipe her tears away; it felt like a tangible coldness brushing across her skin. "Don't apologize, Misao. Some things cannot be rushed; the best things happen on their own time."

"He's right," Hyottoko smiled from behind Hannya.

"We're all happy for you," Beshimi's face glowed with said happiness. "Please accept this as our gift to you."

"Oh, I'm glad…" Misao smiled hesitantly. "I…I missed you too. I wish you could stay with me forever."

"I'm sorry," this time it was Shikijo's turn to apologize. "The rules say that once we reveal our presence, to the one person, we must leave. We cannot stay any longer."

"Hyottoko-kun!" Misao cried suddenly, involuntarily reaching a hand to her big friend. He was clenching his massive fists, face contorted with pain. "Beshimi-kun!" the short man's pointy face twisted into a grimace.

"Misao, we must leave! Our time is up," Hannya forced out between clenched teeth as Shikijo snarled with effort.

"Hannya-kun, Shikijo-kun!" Misao shrieked, her tears returning in earnest. "What's happening? Why are you in pain like that?"

"We can't hold onto this world much longer," Beshimi squeaked. "But we're fighting. We _must_ stay with you; I don't _want_ to leave you, Misao!"

"Oh, Beshimi-kun, please!" Misao reached out to him, but her imploring hand met with a cold empty space.

"Misao-chan…Be happy. Please, that's…all I…ask," Shikijo managed. Murmurs of agreement came from the other three. Misao watched in horror as Hyottoko and Beshimi began to blur before her. Hannya reached out and grabbed Beshimi's arm as Shikijo clung to Hyottoko.

Misao took a deep breath and wiped her tears away firmly. With a brave smile, she met each of their gazes. "My dear, dear friends, thank you for everything. You can---" her breath caught, but she pushed on, "---You can go. I don't want you to be in any more pain because of me. Please, let go. Rest in peace."

"I love you, Misao-chan," Hannya's voice was barely a whisper. The others echoed, already sounding far away.

"I love you too," Misao whispered back the words in remembered childhood innocence. "Good bye."

"Bye, Misao-chan," Beshimi's face relaxed blissfully as he faded away.

"Be happy," Hyottoko's large form wavered and winked out.

"Take care of Aoshi-sama for us," Shikijo let out a great sigh as he too released his hold on the living world.

"Misao, don't tell anybody about this," Hannya instructed seriously, "Not even Aoshi-sama. It is forbidden; you will be cursed if you tell."

"I won't, I swear," Misao assured him. "Please go with them. I can't bear to see you in any more pain."

"Misao-chan…" He held his arms open for her as he had when she was still a little girl. Misao ran into them without thinking, and was dragged into a vortex of swirling cold and darkness as Hannya began to shimmer and fade.

"If you see my parents, please tell them---!" she called out, clinging to the feeling of Hannya's spirit around her.

"I will," he promised, "Goodbye, Misao-chan." Sudden warmth enclosed her as Hannya disappeared at last.

Time flowed again. The sun continued to shine and birds chorused their daily celebration of life. Misao stood alone silently under the tree.

"Misao-chan? Are you---oh, here she is!" Okon came out of the house, Omasu following a few paces behind. "It's time to get started Misao, come on in."

* * *

That evening after everything was finally over, Misao found her new husband standing under the tree in the spot she'd stood in earlier. Carefully making her way through the garden in the gathering darkness, she joined him. Aoshi slid his arms around her quickly, shielding her from the evening chill. 

"What are you doing out here?" Misao inquired softly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Aoshi's chest rumbled as he spoke.

"Of course I would," Misao said patiently. "What's going on?"

"I just thought….I thought I felt Hannya's presence very strongly. Right here in this spot," Aoshi admitted. "But that's impossible. They're all dead."

"Well you know what?" Misao smiled in the dark. "I think I felt it too. There are different ways of being dead. Maybe they've remained with us all this time. I'm absolutely certain that their spirits are happy today."

"You're right," Aoshi relaxed, "They would be happy for you."

"And for you, anata," Misao wriggled out of his embrace so she could face him.

"Yes, for both of us," Aoshi agreed, cupping Misao's face in his hands. "That's all that matters now. After everything that's happened, we're finally _together._"

He leaned down to capture her lips in the dark as the stars sang in the sky above them.

* * *

_Thank you to Naolin my beta reader. You're awesome! I hope everybody enjoyed this. Please review!  
_


End file.
